Sueños lucidos
by Austeritas
Summary: Los sueños lucidos pueden ser una herramienta para cumplir fantasías. Hermione al fin podrá cumplir la suya: estar con Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. ¿Los sueños sólo sueños son?
1. Sueños lucidos

No soy ni he sido fanática de la idea de llevar un diario, Ginny lo ha sugerido un montón de veces con el argumento de que es la mejor forma para guardar secretos, registrar experiencias y poderlas revivir con una simple lectura cuando se quiera, y puede que no esté tan equivocada. Tal vez es demasiado riesgoso dejar por escrito esto (cualquiera podría encontrarlo ¡Ni pensar en si eso ocurriera!...) pero es algo que definitivamente quiero recordar.

Gracias a que he logrado quedarme durante las vacaciones navideñas en Hogwarts he tenido acceso a la biblioteca, con un poco de tiempo libre (Harry está muy preocupado en mejorar sus habilidades para el quidditch y Ron, que también ha conseguido el permiso para quedarse, le hace segunda) eso se convierte en la oportunidad perfecta para investigar y ocuparme de aquellas pequeñas ambiciones personales (¡También las tengo!). Creo que es necesario explicar todo esto sólo para que cuando alguna vez vuelva a leerlo pueda angustiarme un poco de preámbulo…

Tonteando mientras hacía un ensayo sobre Legeremancia, encontré un apéndice interesante: "Sueños lucidos o sueños inducidos". El mundo onírico me parece algo maravilloso… la manera en que puede experimentarse cualquier situación (también percibir sus efectos, desde luego) sin encontrarse realmente en ella; ¡Y además estaba la posibilidad de poder inducir sueños!... significaba que si así lo deseaba podría dirigir mis sueños, pasar por cosas de otro modo imposibles. Cosas que a mí me gustarían. La idea de poder llevar "otra vida" en la cual fuera posible cumplir mis caprichos más superficiales (Hermione Granger y "deseos cumplidos" no eran parte del mismo mundo) me seducía, lo suficiente como para dedicarle mi tiempo libre. Hallé la información, y después de practicar lo leído ("Mirar por 20 segundos una llama encendida antes de dormir estimula zonas cerebrales relacionadas al sueño", no lo olvides, Hermione) conseguí algunas cosas: escaparme de las pesadillas, aparecer objetos, personas… ¡Personas!...

Millares de mis células habían estado deseando durante todo el año una experiencia lo suficientemente alocada (y no por ello peligrosa) que me convenciera a mí misma de que no era ninguna señorita inmaculada e ingenua, que si así lo quería mi estilo de vida podría cambiar, que si no me comportaba de cual o tal manera no era por incapaz... Sin embargo, en lo que estaba pensando involucraba el terreno de acción (por supuesto que de reacción también) más difícil en todo el castillo de Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Por causas que no soy capaz de explicar, empecé a fantasear con el profesor de pociones (espero sinceramente Mione, que no se te coloreen las mejillas a estas alturas), quizá sea su personalidad atormentada y apartada la que tanto me atrajo, o quizá el presentimiento que tengo de que él también se siente lleno de fantasías incumplidas, motivo por el cual supongo es tan aterrador. Consideré el hecho como perturbación mental, hasta que una vez, mientras paseaba por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts a las 6 de la tarde, me encontré de frente con el profesor… y Lucius Malfoy… nosotros 3 en todo el pasillo ¿por qué tendría que pasarme aquello, justo cuando estaba teniendo esos pensamientos tan graves? Las piernas me temblaron, como si con sus miradas adivinaran todo lo que había en mi enredada cabeza y me estuvieran juzgando por ello. La mirada de Severus Snape tan áspera, tan intensa… ¿El padre de Malfoy? (¡No sé por qué tu fascinación con hombres mayores (y terribles), Hermione!) a comparación del profesor Snape dirigió una mirada… ¿lasciva? (Temo tanto por inventar a mi conveniencia) que me hizo intentar correr, sí, pero también me perturbó tanto que puedo decir que me gustó. Me detuve para coger aire y escuché un comentario de Lucius que me hizo delirar por semanas:

-La chica del trío no está tan mal… seguro que a ella no te molesta castigarla…

Jamás pensé en poder cumplir mis deseos sexuales (fisiológicos, totalmente normales en cualquier persona… ¡Siempre justifícate, Hermione!), protagonizados ahora por dos personas; aluciné con aquella frase del rubio ex Slytherin y concluí que, como él así había dicho de mí, "no estaba tan mal". El temita de los sueños inducidos me daba una salida para todo esto.

Por fin ayer probé todas las técnicas antes de dormir, una vez acostada me dispuse a cerrar los ojos y hacer pasarela de todo lo que pretendía soñar, pronto me quedé dormida y aparecí en las mazmorras (prefería un escenario natural, el hecho de que fuera una fantasía sexual con mi profesor de pociones no tenía que incluir aspectos irreales como camas de seda y patrañas de ese tipo). ¡Vivir sin consecuencias reales! Desperté sentada en una banca, por lo que supuse que dentro de mi sueño había terminado la clase, o alguna cosa por el estilo; Severus Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, el cabello enmarañado alrededor del rostro y el gesto duro de siempre (¿Por qué cambiaría aquello si lo que yo buscaba era apegarme a la realidad?), miraba unos papeles que tenía en la mano y no parecía inmutarse de mi presencia. Empecé a respirar rápidamente, nadie había dicho que aún en sueños yo sería valiente a la hora de… ¡¿seducir? , o como quiera que se llame!, cogí aire y me puse de pie, el profesor Snape levantó la mirada y por algunos segundos me inspeccionó sin cambiar por ello su actitud (cosa que también había preferido yo, como ya lo expliqué lo que buscaba era demostrarme a mí misma capacidad), me acerqué lo más decidida que pude y puse una de mis manos sobre la suya.

-Profesor Snape, permítame sonar atrevida por esta vez… Tómeme como he estado fantaseando…

Mis líneas fueron pésimas, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para sonar decidida. Él no respondió y parecía estarme observando igual que al haber despertado en el sueño. Me desesperó no obtener ninguna respuesta, pero también me alentó, una respuesta brusca, que interrumpiera lo que estaba tratando de decirle, era lo que esperaba. Supongo que una vez que salió todo eso de mi boca perdí el pudor y sin saber de dónde salió tanto atrevimiento mi mano se dirigió a su capa, rocé con la yema de mis dedos su cuello para llegar a desabotonar el primer botón de su capa…

-Granger, lárgue…

Interrumpí su queja (no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, esta era mi única oportunidad, y si de verdad lo quería…), acerqué mis labios hasta los suyos y con cualidades desconocidas (crédito extra del sueño) besé los suyos, al principio fue cálido, pero sin rozar en lo romántico. Pronto el temido profesor de pociones accedió a recorrer con su lengua mis labios y hundirse dentro, el beso fue fantástico. Puedo decir con seguridad que nunca alguien me besará así, incluso parecía que en Snape se había incendiado alguna especie de pasión agresiva que lo obligaba a buscarme con la boca de una forma feroz… Alejé con un fuerte empujón el escritorio y me dejé caer sobre sus piernas. Mientras lo besaba, con mis manos rodee su cuello y alcancé su cabello para tirar un poco de él, apuesto a que la escena era de lo mejor…

El azotón de la puerta me devolvió la conciencia, Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie a un lado de nosotros aplaudiendo…

-La estúpida sangre sucia montada en las piernas del profesor de pociones… qué espectáculo, nuestra pequeña Gryffindor ha resultado una atrevida golfilla…-con su bastón de serpiente (¡Incluso cuidé ese detalle!) me separó de Snape y levantó mi rostro hacia él, sin el menor rastro de pudor me relamí los labios y me puse de pie. Lucius Malfoy me miró con media sonrisa y se quedó en su lugar para dejarme hacer lo mío: me puse de rodillas frente a él y acaricié sus piernas hasta sentir su miembro en mis manos. Me excitaba todo eso: poder tener a hombres tan poderosos (y no sólo mágicamente hablando) a mi disposición. Acaricié por encima de su túnica unas cuantas veces hasta que un suave resoplido salió de su boca. Le estaba gustando; lo sentí crecer dentro de mi palma. Decidí, antes de llegar más lejos con el mortífago, volver la atención a mi abandonado profesor de pociones, enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de la silla para quedar sentada frente a él y al tiempo que lamía su delicioso y frío cuello, desabotonaba los miles de botones de su capa; mientras tanto Lucius se ponía detrás de mí para lamer mi nuca y los lóbulos de mis orejas… ¡Qué sensación más increíble! Su lengua parecía de terciopelo, puede que se me escapara algún gemido... Una vez que terminé de desbotonar la capa y camisa de Severus, bajé mi mano hasta el centro de su cuerpo, y puedo jurar que sentí la cabeza de su pene endurecido (¡yo lo había excitado de esa forma!). No tenía ninguna intención de desnudar por completo a mi profesor de pociones, me encantaba la vista: como si el deseo de sexo se nos hubiera atravesado de repente (y sí, en las mazmorras, justo después de clases), en cambio Malfoy parecía muy apurado por desvestirme, quitándome el suéter e introduciendo sus finos dedos por los espacios de los botones de mi blusa… Abrí con ceremonia el pantalón de Severus y metí una mano para acariciar su pene, estaba muy cálido, duro, lo sentí palpitar en mis manos; no pude resistirme más y lo saqué con rapidez para empezar a estimularlo, rebotó en mi abdomen, él soltó un gemino maravilloso… ¡Le estaba gustando!. Mientras tanto, Lucius Malfoy había logrado sacarme la blusa, exhibiendo mi ropa interior, que para mi fortuna era adecuada para el momento: un sujetador negro de encaje. Tomó con fuerza mis pechos y los apretó apuntando a Snape:

-¿Te gustan, Severus?...- llevó el dedo índice a su boca para humedecerlo y meterlo hasta lograr acariciar uno de mis pezones. Volví a soltar un gemido. Él seguía apretando mi otro pecho mientras jugueteaba con mi pezón… Snape logró al fin intervenir y desató mi sujetador dejándolo caer en sus piernas, con un rápido movimiento el profesor de pociones llevó su boca hasta uno de mis pezones para lamerlo y mordisquearlo.

Alcancé con mis manos la túnica de Malfoy y lo jalé hacía mí, ahora el mortífago estaba siendo desatendido, adivinó lo que estaba por hacer y se deshizo de sus pantalones mostrando su erección hasta acercarla a mi cara.

-¿Es esto demasiado sucio para la señorita?- No podía tomar su pene, el profesor Snape tiraba por detrás de mis brazos para descubrir mis pechos, así que saqué mi lengua y lamí la punta del pene. Nunca había dado sexo oral en mi vida y aquello era realmente "monstruoso" para llevármelo a la boca. Cuando Snape se dio cuenta del asunto liberó una de mis manos, lo tomé y empecé a masturbar a Lucius; éste no dejaba de resoplar, me encantaban los ruidos que hacía, levanté su miembro y pasé mi lengua por sus testículos. Lo sentía estremecerse. Tomó mi cara, y metió su pene mientras se agitaba dentro, al tiempo que Severus tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su pene. En este momento podía sin problemas terminar mi sueño, estaba realmente excitada, el miembro de Lucius Malfoy estaba en mi boca a punto de reventar y mis manos estaban jugando con el pene hinchado del temido murciélago.

Lucius se separó de nosotros y Snape me cargó hasta el escritorio para recostarme. Cada uno se puso en cada lado, empezaron a lamer el pecho más cercano, y a deshacerse de mi falda mientras acariciaban mis piernas. Sentí los finos dedos de Snape tocar mis labios húmedos por encima de las bragas mientras que Lucius acariciaba con sus dedos los bordes de la ropa para por fin deshacerse de ella. Introducían sus dedos en mí y libraban una batalla por permanecer dentro; me estaba volviendo loca: ¡Por fin! ¡Estaba siendo tocada por dos de los hombres más atractivos de todo el mundo mágico!

-Debería mantenerse callada, señorita Granger- (¡Claro Snape, como si eso fuera tan sencillo con tus dedos dentro de mí!)

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y me acercó al borde del escritorio, deslizó su enorme pene en mi entrada húmeda jugando con mis labios vaginales, finalmente entró y yo solté un grito. Lo sentía dentro de mí, llenando todo el espacio. Empujaba su pubis con más fuerza y entraba más y más en mí, jalándome hacia él.

-Severus, está tan estrecha… tan estrecha…

Snape se había puesto de pie y había metido su pene en mi boca; regulaba mis movimientos tirando de mi cabello, acercándolo más hasta meterlo todo y casi ahogarme.

-Así estará más callada, Granger.

No podía gritar, de mi garganta salían gemidos que se estampaban en la cabeza del pene de Snape; parecía disfrutar las vibraciones que mis gritos contenidos hacían. Cada vez se endurecía más, Lucius Malfoy se aceleraba y comenzaba a sudar. Disfruté la vista del sudor en su pecho, su cabello húmedo y alborotado…

Lucius Malfoy se separó de mí y Snape me cargó hasta sentarse en el piso conmigo en las piernas. Se recostó y acomodó su pene en la entrada de mi vagina; con un fuerte tirón jaló de mis caderas, pronto comencé a moverme arriba de él. Estábamos llevando el ritmo que yo quería, tenía el control… Malfoy se acercó por detrás y empezó a recorrer con su lengua mi espalda hasta llegar a mi ano donde comenzó a lamer. (Si no había tenido nunca ningún tipo de sexo por supuesto que jamás había pensado en el sexo anal, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Poder tener a los dos hombres al mismo tiempo dentro de mí quizá podría ser lo más grandioso de todo el sueño.) El rubio introdujo su lengua y después uno de sus dedos, por alguna extraña razón eso estaba aumentado mi nivel de excitación. Snape estaba moviéndose debajo de mí y yo recibía la húmeda lengua de Malfoy, empezaba a gemir sin control. Finalmente Lucius de puso de pie y se acomodó detrás de mí (¡Iba a pasar, por fin!), colocó con cuidado su punta en la pequeña entrada y comenzó a empujar lentamente, lentamente hasta que estaba totalmente dentro. Sentía los dos miembros hirviendo dentro de mí y los dos hombres se movían en un ritmo que estaba por entregarme por completo a la locura, sus cabellos alborotados, sus cuerpos sudorosos, alrededor mío…

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, lo sentía venir, sus gemidos y los míos llenaban la sala. ¡No podía ser! Sí… los dos hombres estaban por estallar dentro de mí… Sentí correr semen caliente de Lucius en mi espalda y a Snape explotar en la entrada de mi vagina… Me sentí desmayar y estremecerme de una forma enloquecedora…

(Por favor Hermione, no hagas mucho ruido cuando hayas llegado a esta parte)


	2. Acción

_**Hola a todas,**_

_**el plan inicial era que el capítulo pasado fuera un ONESHOT (por eso fue tan largo), pero ustedes me han animado con sus comentarios a continuar. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo... **_

_**No tardaré en publicar el siguiente.**_

_**Saludos y dulces sueños, gracias por leer. **_

Hoy desperté desesperada. Por dos noches no he logrado dormir bien, las madrugadas parecen transcurrir en quehaceres racionales: el mundo de los sueños y la vigilia, dos cosas diferentes, incompatibles. Por un lado, 18 horas al día Hermione Granger es lo que debe hacer. Lo que quiere hacer (me refiero sobre todo a las cosas reveladas anteriormente) se limitan a un radio no mayor a 6 horas. Sí, los "episodios" como aquel que con lujo describí se han repetido cada noche, satisfactoriamente… Antes de declarar que son enteramente satisfactorios me atacan las preguntas: ¿Es suficiente la imaginación enfermiza? ¿Jamás seré capaz de actuar así realmente (y con realmente me refiero a la vida misma)?... Me da un poco de paz pensarlo como dos mundos diferentes, en mis sueños puedo tener el control, en el momento de vigilia todo se me va de las manos y no hay remedio. Pero también enfurezco un poco: ¿Cuál es mi verdadera posición en todo esto?, me responde una voz en la cabeza:

-"Brillante niña, estás en medio. Vives bien ese lado que debe vivirse, y en tanto a los sueños… un consuelo ¡Un consuelo!"

No fastidio más con verborragia. Lo he decidido (debilmente): Hermione y sus deseitos se mudarán al mundo tangible (¡Qué fácil decirlo!). Cada dos horas pierdo elocuencia y me resigno a vivir como hasta ahora (cortas sesiones de paraíso por las noches), luego me vuelvo a convencer de actuar, de por primera vez atreverme…

¡Tan factible que es mi meta! ¿Estás loca, Hermione? Severus Snape y el colado de Lucius Malfoy, ni siquiera podría atinar a decir cuál de los dos es el más difícil de alcanzar… pero tampoco los quiero para el resto de la vida ¡un momento tan sólo, algo que pueda recordar! Sí, eso está muy claro…

Bien, me doy ánimos. No soy una niña, ni siquiera creo ser desagradable, me lo prueban esos patanes que a veces me miran, pero… ¿Cómo se propone… tener sexo…?... No puedo simplemente llegar hasta ellos (cosa de por sí dificultosa) y decirles: "Profesor, Señor Malfoy, he tenido algunos pensamientos sucios con ustedes, realicen mi fantasía" Además están todas aquellas cosas: sus respectivos papeles (SEÑOR Malfoy y PROFESOR Snape, ambos sospechosos MORTIFAGOS), el asunto de las acciones-reacciones (enfermedades, concepción…), el escenario (¿Hogwarts? ¿Tu cuarto, Mione? Bueno, eso es lo de menos… he pensado en la Sala de Menesteres), mi increíble vergüenza (perfecta ilustración la escena del pasillo), mi falta de experiencia… (Soy virgen. Todo lo que sé es tocarme en el baño y debajo de las cobijas cuando no puedo dormir. Patética.)…

Pero la decisión es firme, al volver a clases intentaré (intentarlo me bastaría) cumplir esas cosas que sólo suceden de noche. También pensé en entrenarme, en ponerme pequeños obstáculos e ir escalando… ¿Quién puede ser semejante en dificultad? Alguien que comparta las cualidades que tanto estorbo hacen, así es, otro hombre mayor (de ninguna manera se está hablando del club de la senectud)… he mirado a mi alrededor, pensé en Sirius, ¡Sean clementes Mione y el sentido de recato!, pero no es alguien a quien se le vea tan seguido por aquí… después pensé en Remus y pude dar algo de luz a mis propósitos, me parece un buen primer paso. Es un hombre bueno (¡allá voy primer escalón!), también ha sufrido mucho pero ello no lo vuelve algo inaccesible, y lo más importante: me gusta un poco (Cuando declaro por escrito este tipo de cosas me tiemblan las manos, ¿Estaré tan deseosa por desinhibirme que encuentro atractivo todo lo que se mueve? ¿Tengo alguna extraña fijación? Si es esto bien puede curarse con una medicina ¿no es así? Y de la enfermedad viene la medicina). Además es algo mucho más cercano; mañana se celebrará una fiestecilla en casa de los Weasley con la finalidad de calmar los ánimos y convivir con los amigos. No sé si valerme de artimañas sucias como desvestirme ante él o emborracharlo… no sé qué hacer, nunca he hecho esto, no soy una atrapahombres, pero él no me da tanto miedo.


	3. Primer escalón

**_¡Hola!_**

**_No me odien mucho, por favor :c_**

**_Intenté recompensarlas con un largo largo capítulo, como sabrán volvió el periodo escolar y eso me altera un poco por lo que no puedo pensar en cosas divertidas, jeje. Una enorme disculpa._**

**_He pensado en que me encantaría conocer sus opiniones acerca del tema, ¿Ya intentaron los sueños lucidos? ¿Cumplirían sus fantasías? ¿Lo hacen?_**

**_Saludos para todas :3 _**

Todo es muy difícil al comienzo. Son las 12 del día previsto, aún no sé si mantener este vestuario de indecencia (realmente lo que llevaré puesto no es nada que sorprenda, un vestido de color vivo –rojo- que de ninguna manera podría sorprender –el escote deja mucho que desear-, y para que el más observador se sorprenda he decidido usar unos tacones de 8 centímetros), tengo vergüenza, pero "el disfraz hace al payaso". Después de acostarme permanecí despierta hasta las 5 de la mañana (parece que un consecuente de toda esta "aventura" es el insomnio), me cuesta mantenerme en mis resoluciones. Tenía ganas de desistir ¿Qué si otra vez me quedaba con planes hechos? Puedo vivir así, he vivido así hasta ahora. Recreando todo lo que en mi vida creo que puede ser de otra forma.

Como alarma el agudo grito de Ron llegó desde la sala común "Herms… HERMS… HERMS, ¡Hora de despertar!". ¿Por qué una decisión en ese campo llevaba tanto preámbulo? Me levanté, en el baúl busqué el maletín que contenía todas las herramientas necesarias para la transformación (preparación, o lo que sea)… depiladora eléctrica muggle, desodorante muggle, perfume muggle, poción alaciante, poción anticonceptiva (Encontrar en la biblioteca los manuales para preparar esta clase de pociones es más difícil que conseguir un libro de la sección prohibida, ¿cuál es la verdadera cara oscura en el mundo mágico?, precisamente a este mutismo sexual puede deberse mi patología) y ropa interior adecuada (un conjunto de encaje negro que logré comprar sólo después de pasar por una espantosa vergüenza). El preparativo de las carnes de Granger duró algo así como hora… ¡Cuán molesto! ¡Cuán molestas estas complicaciones que anteceden un acto que, al menos en la teoría, parece ser algo tan simple! Me asusta un poco verlo de esta forma, pero de tener suerte, el día de hoy puede ser tan sólo el comienzo de una vida paralela que una vez iniciada sea cada vez más fácil –de sobrellevar, de preparar-, o al menos ese es el planteamiento propulsor para subir el "primer escalón".

El griterío de Ron apoca la voz de mis dudas, si quiero que se calle será mejor bajar ahora.

Llegamos a la Madriguera a las 2 pm; Harry insistió en viajar sin transportador, odia las náuseas, así que alternamos transportes utilizando algunos modos que ni siquiera conocía, lo cual estuvo bien, con lo inquieta que iba cualquier cosa que incluyera movimientos violentos o giros en el aire se manifestaría como vómito nervioso. Me mordía los labios por la ansía de confirmar la asistencia del licántropo, hubiera sido muy sospechoso, en tanto que Ron miraba mis hombros desnudos como un tarado y repetía sin cesar: "Hermione, ¡estás vestida como una mujer!", Harry no quitaba su mirada inquisitiva de la mía, algo sospecha (una tontería, probablemente). A pesar de todo ello me dominé muy bien hasta que estuvimos por fin siendo recibidos en la casa de los Weasley. Un momento elemental para dar confianza a mi insegura persona:

-¡Pero mírate! Estás preciosa, ¿a qué no, chicos?- Molly halagándome y dirigiéndose a esos chicos que eran sus hijos, cosa que no importa. Lo que certifica el registro de ese detalle en mi diario es la mirada que Lupin me dirigió: miró mi cuerpo y sonrió para sí. Fue suficiente, me autoricé para lo que iba a hacer. Cuando lo saludé intenté ser lo más física posible, lo besé en el sentido puro de la palabra: oprimí mis labios contra su mejilla, y gesticulé la mejor de mis sonrisas, cosa que, valga decirlo, no había hecho jamás. Además, era la primera vez que lo veía después de su puesto en Hogwarts como docente. Seguramente todo esto fue tomado por los demás como un gesto fraternal y cálido, objetivo mismo de la fiesta. "Estoy muy feliz de verlo, profesor Lupin". Respondió con una sonrisa y fue suficiente para mí, realmente encuentro demasiada atractiva la austeridad de sus gestos.

No pude acercarme a él en la sala, y para cuando Molly anunció que estaba lista la mesa, Ginny y Ron habían corrido para sentarse a mi lado. Cosas que no sé manejar. Miré con atención una escena en el comedor protagonizada por la dulce metamorfomaga, a quién siento ya estar traicionando, y Remus. "Pásame… " dice él, "… la salsa de tomate" completa ella encimando sus palabras con las de Lunático. ¿Cosa no nueva, verdad? Sé de buena tinta los sentimientos que Tonks tiene por él, hoy fui espectadora de ello: complicidad de gestos, caricias que, sin necesariamente ser profundas, evidencian toda la historia que ellos comparten. Poco después la voz de Tonks se alzó interrumpiendo el concentrado viaje del puré de papa a mi boca:

-Molly, ¿tienes algo de antiséptico? No me gustan nada las heridas en la cara de Lupin- acto seguido acaricia con las yemas el rasguño que el merodeador tiene en la mejilla.

Familiaridad, enemigo al que soy incompetente. En principio sentí rabia, ¡Dividiendo, siempre dividiendo las cosas espero hallar la respuesta!, en divisores diferentes resuelvo las antiquísimas preguntas de sabios y doy el mejor regalo a la humanidad: Cuerpo y Alma. La familiaridad, lo que ellos tienen, tal vez lo más valioso a final de cuentas, es lo que pertenece al alma. Inmensurable, el amor. Lo pienso como el estado primo de toda la existencia y no pretendo perturbarlo. El resto que es el cuerpo, asunto aparte.

También hay otras divisiones en el mundo. Terminó la cena y las personas adultas se quedaron en el comedor para fumar en pipa y hablar de lo que en realidad importa (la Hermione que escribe está muy despreocupada de eso, para ser sincera), esto es desde luego el inminente regreso de "El que no debe ser nombrado", la importancia de la empatía entre los magos, y asuntos que vienen a concluir con la segura formación de una resistencia si el ascenso de Voldemort sucede. Los que formamos el grupo de los "no adultos" pasamos a la habitación de los gemelos a probar sus caramelos, reír con sus chistes y hablar de sandeces hasta esperar la cena o cualquier bocadillo nocturno. Lamento si empiezo a sonar soberbia cuando escribo de ello, pertenezco a ese mundo, es claro, pero al poner en balanza mi lugar en la "división" del mundo y toda esta pretensión de realizar mis sueños, entro en una interrogante pesada, ¿quién soy realmente? ¿soy la misma Hermione que todos creen?...

Nos llamaron para que fuéramos a la sala, mañana regresamos a Hogwarts y la reunión estaba por terminar, mi única oportunidad iba en cuenta regresiva. Después de degustar las galletas de mantequilla de Ginny en la sala, los gemelos consiguieron persuadir a sus padres para abrir unas botellas de whiskey de fuego que tenían escondidas; pronto los vasos empezaron a vaciarse y todos se ausentaron echando por delante el sentirse adormilados.

-Me siento algo cansada… creo que iré a dormir. Duerman bien, chicos. No se desvelen, dejen descansar a Lupin, ha tenido un día pesado…- Tonks se rindió después de Arthur y Molly, que a rastras se llevaron a los gemelos para reprenderlos en secreto. Sólo quedábamos Harry, Ron, Remus y yo.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos Ron, ayer no me dejaste pegar un ojo con tus pesadillas.

-Te doy la razón sólo porque el whiskey me ha tumbado… Buenas noches…

Por azar ventajoso había quedado a solas con la persona que me interesaba, aunque no descarté que él se marchara también, había quedado el espacio vacío antes ocupado por Tonks entre nosotros y aquello podía ser algo incómodo: él era un hombre mayor en una habitación silenciosa acompañado por una señorita que tenía las piernas descubiertas, ambos algo entusiasmados por el licor. No pareció importarle, por el contrario se estiró en su sitio como un recién despierto y apuntó con un comentario:

-No podría dormir… (¡Perfecto!) ayer tuve un día pésimo, tomé la poción matalobos después de empezar a convertirme… tuvieron que sedarme y no desperté hasta hoy por la mañana…

La oportunidad se presentó. Después de mirarlo sin parpadear y con el gesto apoderado de serenidad (hasta donde me fue posible, seguramente tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos como platos) él continuó:

-Pero Mione… ¿Sucede algo? Te noté distraída durante el almuerzo, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros…- No era alguna especie de declaración oculta que pudiera incitarme, al utilizar el pronombre "nosotros" estaba hablando en nombre de toda persona adulta a mi alrededor.

-Profesor Lupin, no sé cómo debería dirigirme a usted, he pensado en algunas cosas…- acorté el espacio entre nosotros con un movimiento.

-Puedes llamarme simplemente Lupin ya que ya no soy tu docente.

Después de haber propiciado una especie de "familiaridad", al menos espacial, estaba acercándome a mi objetivo, y además él me había permitido referirme a él por su apellido sin hacer mención de su anterior papel como mi profesor, me sentí más tranquila. Desde esa distancia podía verlo como lo que era: un hombre. Sus ojos claros y fijos sobre mí descubrieron su persona, me recogí en mi sitio, lo sentí inmensamente grande, mayor… yo me sentí tonta, inexperta. Movió los labios como queriendo agregar algo que continuara la conversación, suspiré y retomé el camino. Las palabras no llegaron hasta mí pero sí la confianza; la cosa que estaba a punto de proponerle no era algo exactamente verbal, tampoco había preparado ningún guion. Miré mi mano y la coloqué sobre la suya.

-¿Qué piensa usted sobre los apetitos insatisfechos?- Quise hacerlo mi confesor, como primer escalón podría ser además alguien en quien confiar (con sus reservas).

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione?- No quitó su mano, buena señal, aunque en realidad parecía más asustado por lo que yo podría decirle.

-Esto es de por sí bastante vergonzoso para mí… no sé cómo me atrevo a hablar de ello tan francamente, pero usted me inspira una confianza perezosa… Sé que no me juzgaría…

-Por supuesto que no, adelante.

-Estoy hablando sobre sexualidad, disculpe por favor si estoy hablando como un libro de texto, pero creo que es la manera menos vulgar de tratar el tema.- A esa altura ya había retirado su mano con una especie de autoreflejo, su gesto se mantenía sereno, inquebrantable y paciente Remus. Hablar de contacto físico mientras estábamos teniendo ese roce de manos era sin duda algo peligroso. Al menos para él.

-Eres muy joven, las cosas a su tiempo… Encontrarás un hombre con el que compart…

-No estoy hablando del sendero de la vida y sus experiencias, ¿Qué hay más allá de eso que sin duda podemos alcanzar? Los anhelos, los sueños irrealizables… Soy virgen, Lupin. Quiero convertirme en mujer de ese modo utópico- Tomé su mano y acaricié su muñeca mientras desabotonaba los puños de su camisa.-No alargue más mis insinuaciones, por favor. La cosa es muy clara: quiero estar con usted.

Remus no se negó inmediatamente y sólo se dejó hacer, desabotoné los primeros botones de su camisa, tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi rodilla helada, arrastrándola rumbo al norte.

-Hermione, en verdad me halagas, pero no cr…- En señal de quitar su mano, la atrapé y lo interrumpí con un beso suave y húmedo que fue creciendo hasta llenar mi boca de su saliva. La intimidación se fue, no existía ya la otredad, no había persona adulta ni persona joven, no hombre mayor, no mujercita ingenua. Un lenguaje no verbal que conciliaba nuestras diferencias. ¿Cualquier hombre cede ante esto? ¿Es el lenguaje universal el que comunica nuestros cuerpos?. Sentí que con sus labios descubría la meta, había superado el límite hacia el cual nos dirigimos cuando entablamos relaciones. Contacto epifánico sin displicencia. Esta vez su mano voluntariamente tocó mi pierna y me atreví a poner mis manos en las suyas para alcanzar a tocar su sexo.

-Aquí no, vamos a mi cuarto.- ¡Las palabras de la victoria! Me conducía a su cuarto (que por fortuna técnica –y designio de la matriarca Weasley- era el único en la planta baja lejos de oídos entrometidos). Me sentó en la cama y se arrodilló ante mí para comenzar a besarme, el hecho era una ceremonia casi amorosa, sus besos suaves, su lengua tímida; pronto me mostré más ansiosa, intentaba colar mi lengua entre su boca pero él cerraba los dientes, su fijación oral me estaba calentando demasiado, llevábamos algo así como 20 minutos besándonos. Besó mis rodillas camino hasta mis pies y me sacó los zapatos, él terminó de desabotonar su camisa sin quitársela. Jaló los tirantes de mi vestido con una lentitud exasperante, el roce de sus yemas me estremeció y él soltó una risita. Debió ser gracioso, una mujer que aún no puede controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo intentaba tener sexo con su ex profesor. Metió los dedos debajo de los tirantes de mi sujetador y desnudó mis hombros.

-Quiero quitarte el pantalón, Lupin- Más que una petición fue un aviso. Lo hice ponerse de pie y esta vez me arrodillé ante él. Jamás había tenido en la realidad un pene ante mí, no tenía prisa, toqué por encima del pantalón su erección y el bulto que hacían sus testículos. Miré su rostro, puede que me haya relamido los labios; bajé el zipper del pantalón y metí mi mano para buscar el vello que rodeaba su pene aún un poco blando.

-Pónmelo más duro, Hermione- su voz pasó de la quietud acostumbrada a sonar determinada, no era el dulce profesor que comía chocolates- No seré tan suave- agregó mientras terminaba de sacar su miembro (de un tamaño que es digno de ser notado) para tirar de mi nuca metiéndomelo por la boca-¿Te gusta cómo sabe?- preguntó; no sabía qué tan excitante podía ser una felación. No negaré que al principio me sentí un poco humillada por lo expedito de sus palabras, pero al poco tiempo comencé a disfrutar la sensación de su pene hinchado en mi boca, en los labios sentía sus venas y la sangre hirviéndole, mi lengua recorría el camino de sus testículos calientes hasta la punta del pene donde atrapaba y succionaba el glande. Cuando aceleré el desliz de su pene en mi boca él soltó un fuerte gemido. Mi boca se llenó de su semen y escurrió hasta sus testículos- Límpiame con tu lengua- ordenó.

Después de obedecerlo me puso de pie y comenzó a besar mi boca aún húmeda por sus fluidos hasta bajar a mi cuello para lamerlo, con sus manos (es importante decirlo: son de un tacto extraordinario, no son suaves, por el contrario son un poco ásperas y toscas) se deshizo de mi vestido y liberó mis pechos del sujetador, pellizcó mis pezones y bajó su cabeza para mordisquearlos y lamerlos. En ese momento comenzaron a temblarme las piernas, sus grandes manos viajaban rumbo al sur para meterse debajo de mis bragas y apretar mis nalgas hacia él pegando mi pubis a su aún excitado pene. Solté un ruidito, no dije nada, pero me moría por sentirlo entrar en mí. Dirigió uno de sus dedos a mis pliegues vaginales, y sin acercarse ni siquiera a entrar comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente mientras su dedo índice se empapaba.

-Vas a dejar de ser virgen a mi modo.

Sacó de golpe sus manos de mi ropa interior y me la quitó con cuidado, me colocó en la cama y abrió mis piernas, colocando su cara entre ellas muy cerca de mi vagina. La sensación de su vello facial también es algo digno de apuntar. Con la punta de su lengua tocó mi punto de placer (donde fisiológicamente se supone debe estar el clítoris), comenzó a empujarlo con la lengua y después a recorrerla por los labios vaginales. Enloquecí, la paciencia con que me recorría con su lengua sedosa me nubló la vista. Intentaba meterla un poco e incluso escupía en mi vagina y succionaba mi clítoris.

-Por favor Remus, más, por favor.-Lo único que salió en ese momento de mi boca sólo pudo, debio ser, y fue una súplica.

Agitó su lengua en mis bordes y lo sentí hacer lo posible por alcanzar a meterla lo suficiente como para sentir mi himen. La humedad de mi sexo y su saliva escurrían hasta el ano donde el comenzaba a lamer e introducir de nuevo su lengua, esta vez sin más cuidado, empujando más su cara para hacerse camino. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente húmedo, metió uno de sus dedos para estimularme. La sensación fue nueva, pero después de haber metido el segundo dedo sus movimientos surtían su efecto en mí y había pronunciado un par de gemidos y "Remus". Con la otra mano él continuaba masturbándose agitando vigorosamente su pene, cuando me di cuenta de ello tuve mi primer orgasmo, apreté todo mi cuerpo (incluso el orificio que estaba ocupado por sus dedos -ahora atrapados-) y me hundí en la sensación de mi cuerpo temblando hasta la punta de los pies.

Cuando recobré la conciencia él estaba preparándose para meter su pene en mi ano. Resbaló su glande en la entrada empujando un poco para hacerse espacio, fue un poco doloroso, pero eso no lo noté hasta que ya tuve la mitad de su pene dentro de mí; de un fuerte empujón metió todo su miembro y poco a poco incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas de modo que lo que antes había sido doloroso (y desgarrador) se convirtió en un vaivén fantástico. La fuerza con que empujaba hacia mí se multiplicaba con la fuerza que mi propio cuerpo hacía por rechazar lo que de modo no natural le era impuesto.

-Apriétamelo más, Hermione… ¿Te gusta sentir cómo te está llenando?

Seguí sus órdenes: apreté mis músculos para aprisionar su pene, él soltó un gemido en señal de sentirlo, y yo moví mis caderas hacia él para hacerlo entrar más en mí. Soltó un gemido, sentí hincharse su pene expulsando su líquido caliente. Nuestros cuerpos se contrajeron juntos. El gesto de su cara es imborrable en mi memoria, no podría describir lo maravilloso de sus ojos entrecerrados y el auto-mordisqueo de sus labios.

Sobre lo que siguió creo que no hay mucho que decir, sugirió que viniera a dormir a mi cuarto por precaución. Y bueno, ¿Qué hay que decir después de casi haber perdido la virginidad de esta manera?


	4. Después de actuar

_**Holi,**_

_**Siempre me tardo mucho, no me odien mucho, ¡por favor!**_

_**Pero como Hermione también necesito tiempo para que mis cavilaciones se disipen (?)**_

_**Saludos y gracias, bonitas ¡Ya viene lo buenooo!**_

Han pasado algunas semanas y aún me llena una extraña sensación placentera, liberadora: claro, sólo después de sufrir por un par de días un dolor en todo el cuerpo que me hacía moverme lentamente. Fue toda una bufonada… al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban reunidos en el comedor aguardando el desayuno especial Weasley, Tonks y Ron se dedicaron a cuestionarme (y responderse ellos mismos) sobre la "reunión" (o lo que fuera) que tuvo lugar la noche anterior con el profesor Lupin.

-Cariño, ¿no podías dormir ayer? Me alegra que al menos le hayas hecho compañía a Lupin.

-Tonks, conozco a Hermione lo suficiente como para decir que seguramente ella sólo se pegó a un libro hasta la madrugada… ¿Verdad, Mione?

Remus puso una cara graciosísima, yo hubiera preferido que me lanzara un gesto sexy de complicidad, y no que se avergonzara hasta el punto de ponerse de pie y fingir ir a ayudar con los platos.

-En efecto Ron, me conoces bien.

-¡Lávense las manos todos!- gritó Ginny.

Aproveché para intentar intercambiar algunas palabras con Lunático, no es como si tuviéramos algo que decirnos, pero aquello me daba mucha curiosidad: cuando una relación sexual había sido "consumada" en estos términos tan "casuales" ¿Qué proseguía? ¿Hablar de ello? ¿Hacer la vista gorda? Esperé hasta que él fuera a lavarse las manos y me aseguré de que quedáramos solos. No tuve que decir algo.

-Hermione, tengo que pedirte una disculpa… lo que pasó ayer…

-¿No pasó? ¿Fue un error?

-Te hice algo horrible…

No quise decir nada, no tenía nada que decir. Quise besarlo, después de toda (¡TODA ESA!) intimidad tal vez lo más adecuado era "sellarlo" con algo tan pulcro y sincero como un beso en la mejilla. No lo besé en los labios porque no me estaba despidiendo de un amante ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, aquello era más algo amistoso. El hombre cerró sus ojos y no replicó mi "Está bien", sencillamente lo aceptó.

Después de una semana, entre la satisfacción y el orgullo que me llenó, Hermione Granger, la vieja, la virgen Hermione, vino a ocupar el lugar de ésta que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de vivir unos días. Creo que nunca se ha ido, ¿qué con que haya conseguido acostarme con un hombre? (¡Qué hombre además, demasiado accesible!) Fue tal vez sólo un golpe de suerte, mera suerte… Vaya, el pobre profesor Lupin no era mi objetivo primero y yo lo enredé en todo este juego ilusorio como un simple peldaño. Estoy muy insegura por ahora, siento que soy la peor juez de mis acciones. Por obvias razones no puedo compartir con nadie mis inquietudes, estoy inquietísima, ¿qué sigue? ¿qué va a pasar?... realmente, ahora que lo pienso, el porvenir en sí no me preocupa… me preocupa que lo que pasó sea exactamente eso: algo que pasó, y nada más. Un recuerdo irrepetible, un hecho poco trascendental que apenas si logró sacudir, por única ocasión, los delirios umbríos de ésta pobre loca que soy yo.

¡Pero basta ya de eso! Vuelvo sobre "el plan original"; mañana volvemos a Hogwarts, mañana veré por primera vez al profesor Snape después de las declaraciones que me hice a mí misma sobre él y después de todas las decisiones que se tomaron en su honor. Recordé que a principio del año anterior la profesora McGonagall me comentó algo acerca de proponerme como candidata para ingresar a un programa de investigación, método alternativo para aprobar algunos exámenes TIMO, cuyo trabajo consistía en presentar una tesis original que involucrara una o dos asignaturas de quinto grado. Es perfecto, por muchas cosas: supone un reto intelectual trabajar en algo que va más allá de aprender los conocimientos básicos, es el conocimiento aplicado… además de eso… sí, reunirme con Severus Snape. Descarté buscar algún castigo por la sencilla razón de ser inconcebible; todos, puedo imaginarlo, se preocuparían por mi extraña actitud rebelde y tendrían el ojo puesto sobre mí, en cambio hacer esto es algo coherente conmigo. Es cierto que Pociones no es exactamente de mi interés, pero más valga que lo sea desde ahora porque lo que la profesora McGonagall dijo, si mi memoria no miente, fue: "Podrías elegir a alguno de tus profesores como asesores en tu investigación".


End file.
